


Comforter

by writingdirty



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdirty/pseuds/writingdirty
Summary: This is a piece of Lemony Snicket fan fiction I wrote a long time ago and just recently reread it and fixed up a few lines and added a bit to the end. I love the Lemony Snicket books and having read David Handler's (Lemon's alter ego) other books (specifically Watch Your Mouth), I think perhaps this is not too far fetched of a scenario in the world he created.





	Comforter

When you are telling a complex tale, for instance the story of a snake charmer's attempt to find his lost brother in a labyrinth created by their mad uncle or even the tale of three orphans trying not to be murdered by the foul tempered and equally foul smelling Count Omar, you will encounter many things that while interesting are not necessary to the actual telling of the story. There are many such details in the Baudelaire children's lives which I have completely left out of the thirteen books I have agonized over. I left these plot points out so that I was able to finish these books before being trapped in a burning house or disposed of in some other horrible way by those people who hunt me like an a fox in the English countryside.

Although, now that I have a quiet moment trapped in a large trunk tied to a howdah with nothing but a notebook and a pen, a howdah being a large seat usually fitted with a canopy and railing placed on the back of an elephant, I feel I have to write about certain story which is not really important to the Baudelaire struggle for their lives, but is none the less a very interesting tale.

Before I go on I must first warn you that this is a very strange and sad story which involves things many of the masochistic readers of the Baudelaire's tales may find even more disturbing than usual. Masochistic is a word which here mean people who somehow enjoy subjecting themselves to horrible stories in which terrible things happen to noble people that they have come to care about. This story is about something very particular that happened between Klaus and Violet Baudelaire on a cold night in the monstrous Count Olaf's home.

*

It had been a few days since the Baudelaire children had been placed under the care of the mysterious and monstrous Count Olaf and among the many horrible things their foul tempered and equally foul smelling guardian had subjected them to, making them sleep together in a small and drafty room might have been the worst.

Klaus Baudelaire, the most well read of the three children, had found a newspaper when he was outside throwing away some of the copious amounts of garbage that Olaf and his troupe created every day. Klaus had read that a storm was coming to town that very night and the temperature was about the drop drastically. This news worried Klaus greatly because earlier that day he had noticed that Sunny, his younger sister, had caught a cold.

"Violet," Klaus said, coming into their makeshift bedroom holding the newspaper. "Have you seen the clouds gathering outside? The newspaper says that it is going to be very cold for the next few nights."

Violet was sitting by the window with a small pile of cogs, wires and screws. Her hair was up and the familiar bow told Klaus that his sister was working on something.

"I had a feeling it was going to get cold tonight, so I started working on an electric heater."

Klaus smiled at the brilliance of his sister.

"I spoke to Justice Strauss and she said she would leave a large comforter outside for us. I'll go pick it up later on. Maybe I can find a book about colds and cold related sickness as well." Klaus put down the paper and walked over to Violet to get a better look at her creation.

"It isn't going to be very big, nor will it be very strong, but it should be enough to keep Sunny warm, especially if we keep her far from the window."

"Good, if we share the comforter we should be warm enough too."

With the plan in place, the siblings got to work on the monotonous chores of the day, awaiting night where they could be warm and in each others company, alone to contemplate their next move for escaping the clutches of the foul Olaf.

*

That night was the coldest the Baudelaire's could remember. It was colder even than the camping trip their parents took them on one particularly chilly fall the year before Sunny was born. That night they had to sleep huddled around the fire, a fact they both remembered as they longed for a nice campfire, but had to settle for a large comforter.

The day was long and the three siblings were very tired. The small heater was in the corner next to Sunny and it made a slight humming noise and glowed a dull red. It seemed to be working. Sunny had fallen asleep right away and only occasionally let out a little sniffle or cough.

Klaus and his sister were used to sleeping in close proximity, but normally they would not sleep in the same bed. Still it would be like camping or even a sleep over party. They got into their pajamas... well actually Klaus and Violet only had one pair of pajamas between them. It was a large and rather uncomfortable thing that Mr. Poe had bought Klaus and they found if Klaus wore the bottoms and Violet wore the very large shirt they both could sleep comfortably.

Laying down together they must have looked rather awkward. Klaus being bare chested and wearing a very large pair of blue and green plaid pajama pants and his sister wearing nothing on her legs and a oversized blue and green plaid shirt.

"Goodnight, Violet. Good job on the heater."

"Thank you, Klaus. I wish I could feel it over here. This comforter is rather thick, but we will still have a cold night."

Laying on their sides, Violet moved back against her brother and he put his arms around her. Then she pulled the comforter over them both.

*

Most children have many friend and other children to play with and talk to, be it in school, on the playground or in the shadows of a secret headquarters. Violet and Klaus on the other hand only had each other to talk to. They also had their sister Sunny, but her vocabulary was limited and her mouth was often full of hard things which she enjoyed biting with her sharp teeth. Very often when people are faced with traumatic situation they need comfort and support. Many times they need even more than that.

*

"Klaus? Are you still awake?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we are going to be alright?"

"Yes Violet, I know we will. We have each other."

Klaus held his sister close, the two siblings spooning comfortably under the comforter and staying warm with each other's body heat. When I say "spooning" I mean laying together on your sides both facing the same way, fitting together like a pair of spoons in a drawer.

"Are you warm enough Violet?"

"Oh yes." Violet said, with a rather strange bend in her voice.

She wiggled a little, pushing her bottom against her brother.

"Are you warm enough, Klaus?"

"I suppose."

He was warm, very warm actually. He felt it in his face and ears. He even felt it in his belly. He felt something else, too. He felt his sisters bottom against him, soft and warm. He smelled the scent of her hair and her skin. A mix of the shampoo Justice Strauss gave her and the oil she used in making the heater and all that was Violet.

He realized very quickly that he was getting an erection. By erection, I mean his penis was becoming hard due to arousal. He pulled away a little, but Violet moved her hands behind her and grabbed his hips, pulling him forward.

Klaus tried to think of something to say, but anything would be quiet embarrassing in this situation. He hopped it would go away soon and that his sister wouldn't notice.

Violet moved a little, pressing back even more and making his growing erection even harder.

"That feels nice, Klaus."

Her voice was a whisper. Klaus held his breath.

"I mean. It makes me feel... warm."

Violet pressed the softness of her bottom against the hardness of Klaus's erection. Klaus let out a short gasp at this. As Violet pressed her back side against her brother, she reached down and slipped her fingers under the sides of her knickers and pulled them down.

"Violet, what are you doing?"

He could feel her skin just beyond the barrier of fabric unbelievably hot and smooth. Violet reached back and pulled at the sides of her brother's pants. He held them up, knowing that if that barrier was gone there was no turning back.

"I'm doing... something naughty. Something I have been thinking about for the last few nights."

Klaus was torn. He didn't want to wake Sunny by saying something loudly. He didn't want to be cruel to his sister by pushing her away. He also didn't want to stop the amazing feeling of a warm beautiful girl grinding against him on a cold night, but still there were lines one never should cross and he was certain that doing this with one's sister was one of the worst things one could do.

"Klaus, let go. I want you so badly. I'm so cold... I mean." There was pain in her voice.

"I need this. I need something."

The pain in her voice broke Klaus's heart. It was certainly something very wrong, but it wouldn't hurt anyone. The three siblings had seen many horrible things done and in comparison this little act seemed so trivially wrong. In fact now that Klaus thought about it what Violet was suggesting seemed like... a wonderful idea.

And with that, Klaus let go and his sister pulled his pants down, releasing his hard hot and throbbing sex. It slipped between her ass cheeks and she shuttered. They waited there, feeling each other's heartbeats, then Violet moved, pushing back against her brother while bending forward a little. At first Klaus didn't understand what she was doing, then he felt the head of his penis rub against something far hotter then anything he can remember feeling. Hot and wet.

The sensation forced his hands to move up and grasp Violets hips. He marveled for a moment how her hip bones felt perfect in his hands, then all thought vanished. Violet bent forward a little more, pushing her ass up a little more and then her brother slipped into her sex. Their bodies took over. His hands pulling her hips back, pushing him past what resistance her virginity gave.

Violet bit her lip until she tasted blood. All the pain felt marvelous. She didn't know how pain could transform into pure pleasure, but she knew this was something new and wild and amazing and not more sadness and horror. Her muscles tightened and her breath became ragged.

Klaus's body was ridged as he guided his sister back and forth by her hips. The need was intense, but so was the desire to enjoy every second of this dangerous forbidden act.

"God, Klaus. Please. More."

His mouth was on her neck, sucking and biting as she pushed back against him. Then their mouthes were together, heat on heat. Tasting each others lips for the first time.

Violet's arms went back and she pulled at her brother's hips and he pulled at hers.

"Violet. Violet. I can't. I have to... to..."

Words were words, but his body was ready.

"I want you all. I want to feel you inside of me."

And then it happened.

Electric in his fingertips and toes. The heat becoming more than intoxicating, it became hallucinatory. The pace quickened and he heard her let out little birdlike yelps. Then this fire inside of him exploding. This dam inside of him finally burst and he felt himself coming into her over and over again. Waves of pleasure unlike anything he imagined. Violent hot pleasure that left him shaking and gasping for air.

After, they kissed away each other's tears until they fell into a deeper sleep than either of them could ever remember having.

*

It was past noon. The house had been cleaned and Olaf and his troupe has went off to where ever they all went during the day. Klaus and Violet sat on the window ledge in silence. Sunny napped in the corner with Violet's electric heater humming away.

Klaus looked down and away from his sister. He looked at his old warn shoes. He looked down at the dusty floor of their makeshift home.

"I think what we are doing is..."

She came to his side. She slipped her arms around him and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"It's not..."

She kissed his neck. She smelled that mix of soap and books and boy. The smell of Klaus.

"This one book states that the one constant in all cultures around the world is that..." he couldn't say the word. The word that was on both of their lips.

"It said that this kind of thing is wrong."

Violet leaned closer to him, but Klaus still couldn't look at her.

"Then this other book said it was very common. They list examples... the royal families of certain countries. They talk about Egypt... still it isn't... normal."

Violet kissed her brothers neck again. She breathed into his skin. Her lips brushed his ear.

"Klaus, I know we can't keep doing this."

He felt her eyelashes flutter on her cheek, then hot tears.

"Klaus, do you know what the worst part of this is?"

He finally turned and looked into her eyes. They were so mesmerizing, especially now when she was crying.

"What?"

"I know that it's bad. I know it. In fact that is the thing that drives me to it!" She said, more tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Wha... what do you mean?"

"I mean the very thought of how bad it is, how wrong it is, how... how... dirty it is." She bit her lip.

"I don't know why, Klaus, but that is the thing that makes me... you know." Now she was the one who was looking down.

"No.. what?"

She looked at her brother, moving away for a moment and swallowing hard. She loved him with all of her heart. Of course she had Sunny too, but she was far too young to understand everything that was going on and in the end Klaus was really the only person she had in the world to look out for her. She loved him more than she loved herself.

"Just thinking about how... dirty it is. It makes me... it..." She couldn't explain. She looked away.

Klaus took her hand.

She held her brothers hand and moved it down, down to the hem of her dress. She let his hand rest on her leg and then pushed it under her dress.

Klaus's eyes were wide. His lips were parted just a tiny bit and his breath was coming fast.

He felt her stockings, slightly warn and in need of repair, then he felt the fabric stop and the smooth warmth of her inner thigh touch his finger.

"This is what thinking of doing dirty things with my brother does, Klaus. Feel it?" Her voice was scared, husky shaking.

He felt this heat coming from her as she pulled his hand farther up. He felt the cotton of her panties and felt how that juncture where here legs met was wet.

She moaned and ground against his hand.

"Oh god, Klaus. I can't control myself when I think about it. I just need you to touch me."

She closed her eyes as she held her brother's hand to her sex and pushed and squirmed against his fingers.

And though it could never be more because of the ways of the world and perhaps even the nature of the thing itself, Klaus and Violet found one way to gain some solace in the madness that their lives had become.


End file.
